


A Matinée

by MortyVongola



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Always down for some Sherlock fluff, Cats, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I should be updating other stories, John Watson is so nice, Sherlock Fluff, There will be Porn, What Have I Done, based off of a song, eventually, i think thats it for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortyVongola/pseuds/MortyVongola
Summary: You've known Sherlock for a very long time. A friend to the end, some might say. But your feelings for him have been hidden for such a long time now, and he isn't even sure how he feels about you. All he knows is that he doesn't want to lose you.[Sherlock Holmes x Reader]Every chapter is inspired by a song (minus the first one, I'm a dummy).





	A Matinée

**Author's Note:**

> I totally don't have other stories that need to be updated...
> 
> Have another irregularly updated story from me! Not like you don't have enough of them already hahahaaaaaaaa
> 
> I don't own Sherlock, or you.

The day you met John Watson, or rather the day he met you, was unlike any other. Or it would have been if it was anyone else but Sherlock. John and the latter had just finished a rather odd case (one that involved a goat wearing a hat and an old lady who refused to believe that it was just a goat and not her son incarnate) and the poor doctor was ready for some relaxing tea and blogging. So, when his flat-mate opened the door to 221B the last thing John _Hamish_ Watson was expecting to see was a woman laying upside down in Sherlock’s seat.

 

“Finally! I’ve been waiting here for an hour now,” you exclaimed as you readjusted yourself into an upright position. “Oh, Sherlock, since when did you get a flat-mate?”

 

“How did you get in here?” The tall brunet detective asked you.

 

“Mrs. Hudson let me in, you know how much she loves me.”

 

“Yes, remind me to fix that, John.” Sherlock turned to the shorter man. John continued to stare on in wonder. John had only been living with Sherlock for a few months now, but he thought for _sure_ that he’d met everyone who could stand the obnoxious genius. The blonde glanced between you and his flat-mate. The tension seemed, playful? Friendly, maybe even familiar.

 

“So, what kind of case was it this time? Murder, evil twin, or was it another odd affair?” You asked as you made your way to the kitchen. Sherlock draped his coat on its usual perch before sitting down in the chair you had just been occupying. “A nun or something,” Sherlock waved his hand in the air, “Nothing you’d be interested in.”

 

“That’s too bad,” you replied from the kitchen. “You know I love your odd cases.”

 

“Yes, as do I.”

 

“Sherlock,” John spoke up. “Who is that?”

 

“No one,” Sherlock responded.

 

“You wish!” You walked back out of the kitchen with a tray of tea in your hands. With a smile, you set the tray down on the table and put your hand out to John in a friendly manner. You introduced yourself first and listened as you shook his hand. “Dr. Watson then? What a lovely, normal man you seem to be. How’d you get yourself mixed up with Mr. Wonderful here?”

 

“Ah, a friend introduced us, said he was looking for a flat-mate. How do you, um, how do you know Sherlock?”

 

“Well I’ve known him for ages, can’t hardly remember how we met. I bet he’s already long forgotten too.”

 

“Hm,” Sherlock responded, looking at neither John nor you. After the introductions, you set back to pouring two cups of tea. You handed one to John and waved the other in front of Sherlock while keeping it for yourself. The detective said your name as he looked at you with narrowed eyes, “What are you doing?”

 

“Sorry dear, no tea for you until I get my cat back.”

 

“Your cat?”

 

“Yes, Sherlock. The cat I told you to watch for me while I was away, the cat you promised nothing would happen to, the cat that for some unknown reason is no longer in my flat.”

 

“Oh, that cat.”

 

“Yes, Sherlock. That cat.”

 

“Her cat,” John muttered and looked to said man. “Sherlock, you never said anything about taking care of a cat.”

 

“Yes, that’s because I forgot about it.”

 

“If you’d forgotten, he’d still be in my flat. Sherlock, what did you do with my pet?”

 

“Why do you assume it was me? Maybe he ran away.”

 

“That cat was afraid of his own shadow, Sherlock. He hated outside.”

 

“Still does not mean I had anything to do with it.”

 

“Your cat, was he brown, kind of pudgy, with white paws?” John asked.

 

“Yes,” you responded, a look of hope in your eyes. “You’ve seen him, oh sweet Doctor please tell me you have!”

 

“Well, I did see him,” John frowned and glared at his flat-mate. “As Sherlock threw him at a tree. Which, got struck by lightning shortly after he threw him in there.”

 

“Oh, Sherlock!” You cried as you stomped your feet. “Why would you do that to Humphry?!”

 

“My intentions were not for him to get struck by-“

 

“I know you’re lying!”

 

“It was an experiment I-“ Sherlock stopped himself and stood from his seat. He began to sweat a little and his hands began to fidget. “No, don’t cry. Don’t do that, you know I hate it when you do that.”

 

“That cat was my friend, Sherlock,” you sniffled and the tears began to roll down your cheeks. “H-He was my comforter! We watched the Telly together, we ate our meals together, he slept at my feet! For gods’ sakes, Sherlock!”

 

“Now, he’s just an animal. You can get another one,” Sherlock tried, his face faulting a bit. He moved about you nervously, unsure of how to get you to stop crying.

“Yes, I can get another one but another one won’t be Humphry! They’re different, all of them. None of them act the same!” You wiped your eyes and set you tea cup down. John stood and went to help you grab your coat as you began to head for the door. You turned to him and sighed, “I’m sorry to leave like this after just meeting you, Dr. Watson. I promise I’m not usually like this.”

 

“Oh no, no don’t apologize. It was nice meeting you,” John replied awkwardly. You replied with a ‘like-wise’ before storming out the door and back out onto the streets of London. John turned to the still nervous detective and yelled, “What the hell is wrong with you?!” And with that John walked off into his room.

 

John didn’t see you again for quite a while. Probably about a week and a half after he first met you. He didn’t even think you noticed him when he did see you again. But John will forever remember what he saw. It will forever go down as one of the nicest things John has ever seen Sherlock do for another person.

 

You were in the flat again, still looking very displeased with Sherlock. John was watching from his room quietly, not wanting to make Sherlock any more uncomfortable then he already looked. “What is it Sherlock?” You asked, arms crossed over your chest and lips pressed in a thing line.

 

“Stay right there,” Sherlock instructed you. “I’ll only be a moment.”

 

“Fine,” you sighed and relaxed a little bit. You sat down in John’s usual chair and crossed your feet over one another. “I’m still upset with you, so make it quick.”

 

Sherlock walked off and into his room, he shut the door behind himself and John watched as you looked at you nails. _What is he up to?_ John wondered as he glanced in silence. His question was quickly answered when he watched the consulting detective walk over to you with a small orange kitten resting awkwardly in his hands. You looked at Sherlock and gasped. “ _Sherlock_ ,” you cooed and went to take the kitten from him. “Is he for-“

 

“Yes,” the brunet cleared his throat. “A client gave him to me, insisted on me taking it, wouldn’t let me go without it. I don’t want him so, you can- you can have him.”

 

“Oh Sherlock, you sweet sweet man you. I love him! So precious,” you cuddled up to the kitten as it mewed at you. “I still don’t forgive you, but this’ll do for now. Thank you.”

“What else did you expect me to do with him,” the detective stated. “Although, if I ever need him for another experiment you’ll have to-“

 

“Don’t push your luck, dear.”

 

“Right.”


End file.
